


Blue and Pink

by Saku015



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arguing, Baby, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Crying, Cuddles, Embarrassment, F/M, Family Feels, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Hugs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, Neck Kissing, Overprotective Generation of Miracles, Parenthood, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Protective Generation of Miracles, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Soulmates, Surprise Kissing, Team as Family, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Aomomo Week 2014.





	1. Burden

Aomine knew he screwed up. He screwed up more than ever before. There were times when he behaved like an ass, that was true, but never had he made Satsuki cry ever before. When he felt the throbbing pain in his chin which was caused by the hit of the girls’ bag and saw her running away with tears running down on her face, he could not do anything, only calling out her name and reaching after her – not that he could have stopped her like that anyway. He was beyond angry when the coach told him that he could not play, but using Momoi as his punching bag was not fair. It was fucking not fair – not at all.

Momoi was smart. Hell, she was the smartest woman Aomine had ever known. She should have done lots of things with her life. She should have joined language clubs – Aomine knew that she loved French and there was a French Club in their school – or should have spent her free time with anything else, but looking after his sorry ass. But she did it anyways and he knew that she would not stop doing it, even if he asked her to. Her excuse would be that she loved basketball and their team, but – because of being friends since forever – Aomine would see through her lie within seconds. Momoi was too good hearted for her own good and she wasted it towards someone as scum as him. Sometimes when he was angry, he called her a burden in his head, but he had to realize that the roles were reversed when it came to who was a burden to whom.

 

Momoi was walking beside Kuroko, thinking about what she would say to Dai-chan when they would see each other again. He was too harsh and she knew that Dai-chan realized that too deep in his heart, but she did not know how he would make her forgive him.

They turned around another corner into the street where her house was. As they got closer, her breath caught in her throat. Leaning against the wall beside their garden gate was Aomine with a really exhausted expression on his face. It looked like he had been running a marathon before.

"Dai-chan?" The nickname on which she used to call him before middle school slipped out her mouth without her realizing it.

She did not have time to register what was happening, because in the next moment, she was pulled to a large body with strong arms hugging her tightly – maybe a little bit tighter than it could be called comfortable.

"Don’t you dare ever do this again, idiot," Aomine mumbled into Momois’ hair as his hug became tighter. Momoi did not answer, only hugged him back with a happy smile on her face and tears in her eyes. 

Kuroko was watching his two friends and a smile formed on his lips. They knew what the other felt, without saying a single apology. They were standing there, hugging each other so tight as if they were afraid of being separated by some kind of unknown force against which even Aomine-kun could not pick up a fight. Their souls were connected to one another and they had one of the deepest bonds Kuroko had ever seen and no matter how determinedly Momoi-san declared that she loved him, Kuroko knew that he would always stay at second place in her heart.


	2. Kids

When she heard the bell rang, Momoi wanted to stand up and rush to the door to open it, but was pushed down by strong hands. She huffed in annoyance and pouted at her husband.

"Dai-chan, how many times do I have to tell you? I am only pregnant. Opening a door would not cause me any harm." She tried to hide the amusement in her voice because of how overprotective Aomine had become during these nine months and she failed.

"No, you are nine months pregnant. It is a big difference, damn it!" The other said frustrated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your banters are always enjoyable," they heard a well known voice from the door of the living room, which made both of them jump because of surprise.

"Fuck, Akashi!" Aomine exclaimed. "How did you enter in our house?" Akashi lifted up a key, which caused a chill running down on Aomines’ spine. The thought of Akashi having a key to all of their homes frightened him.

"Momocchi! Your belly grew again!" Kise said excitedly, rushing to the pinkette. "Awe, she is so cute! Did you miss your uncle Kise, sweetheart?" Kise asked the unborn child after he had felt some kicks.

"Kise-kun, the gender of the child is still unknown," Kuroko said, popping up behind Akashi with a kind smile on his face.

"Tetsu-kun! I am so happy you could come!" Momoi beamed at her blue haired friend. Aomine let a feral growl leaving his lips not without any kind of ulterior motives.

"It looks like you become more brutish with every encounter we have," Midorima said, adjusting his glasses. He walked to the sofa and sat down to Momoi’s left. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, switching into doctor-mode.

"I am perfectly fine, Midorin. Thank you!" She said, giving him a smile. "The only problem is-" she started, but could not finish because of a loud growl. Momoi blushed and averted her eyes. She heard as someone sat down to her right and a piece of chips appeared in her sight of vision.

"Baby-chin is small. She needs to grow," Atsushi said, offering the food. Momoi smiled up at him and took it from his hand.

"Murasakibara, you can not give the baby junk food! It is not good for her," Midorima said with anger in his voice.

"You see, Kurokocchi? Everyone thinks that the baby will be a girl!" Kise said on a victorious vice, looking towards the shortest member of their group. Momoi chuckled and rubbed her belly. Secretly, she also hoped that her child would be a girl too.

"The thing that is most important is that you are healthy, Satsuki." The room became silent within the blink of an eye. Akashi looked around, surprised. "What?" When he saw the tears gathering in Momoi’s eyes, he rushed to her. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands into his.

"It is nothing, Akashi-kun. You do not need to worry about me," she said, sniffling. "It’s just… You have been calling everyone on their first names since middle school and I was the only exception, so with you calling me on my first name… You made me extremely happy!" Akashi’s eyes widened as he saw the tears falling from his friends’ eyes. "Thank you!"

"Akashi-kun, you are blushing," Kuroko said from behind his back. Everyone squeaked because of his sudden appearance, but after that they burst out laughing.

Aomine stood in the door, looking at them in awe. He never would have thought that the Generation of Miracles could be that protective over someone. Seeing how they gathered around his pregnant wife, pampering her in every way they could, warmed his heart. He knew that his baby would have the best family any baby could ask for.


	3. Alternate Universe

Aomine could not believe it that Satsuki followed him even to university. Okay, at their university there was a faculty for those who wanted to be coaches in the future and that was one of Tokyo’s best universities. He got into the school with a scholarship because of his basketball skills, but she was amazed how hard Satsuki worked just to achieve her goal and could learn to be a basketball coach.

"Dai-chan, have you finished packing out your boxes?" Aomine looked up, seeing his childhood friend looking down at him with her hands on her hips. 

He had no idea how, but she could persuade the leaders of the dorm to let them share a room. A male and a female being roommates was forbidden, so that made Aomine admire Momoi a little more. He pouted at her and turned his head away.

"Stop bugging me because of everything, Satsuki! The one who can tell me how fast I have to work is-"

"- me, because I know that If I do not follow your every movement, you will not do anything!" Aomine blushed, pouting more. 

The door of their room burst open, revealing the former ace of Shutoku and his partner. The school which had medical faculty was close to their own, so the two schools divided the same dormitory.

"Hey, guys!" Takao greeted them, waving from behind Midorimas’ back. "Shin-chan was worried about you, so we decided we would pay a visit."

"I was not worried, nanodayo!" Midorima said, looking aside while adjusting his glasses in embarrassment. His boyfriend could be such a nuisance sometimes.

"Thank you for your concern, Midorin!" Momoi thanked to her childhood friend, who only blushed harder because of the kind tone. "As you can see, Dai-chan has not finished packing out, yet. He was always slow in doing things like that," she said, leaning close to Takaos’ ear who giggled.

"Hey!" Aomine exclaimed from the depth of one of his boxes. He hated when they talked about him behind his back – literally or not.

"Come to think of it, Momoi," Midorima started, turning his head back towards the girl. "How did you manage to convince the council so you can share a room with this idiot?"

Momois’ body started shaking from restrained laughter. She clearly remembered the expression of the headmaster’s face when he talked about Dai-chan.

"You see, after their first meeting, they found Dai-chan too wild and rebellious. So, when they saw that how close we were…"

"They knew that you would be the one who would prevent him from doing anything inappropriate," Midorima finished with a sigh leaving his lips. Momoi nodded. The other boy opened his mouth, but then closed it without a word. Momoi knew that he wanted to say something – he just did not know how to.

"I think you have an unofficial guardian now," Takao said, hugging his partner by the waist. "Shin-chan wanted to say that he would look after you so nothing bad would happen to any you." Takao smiled up at the other, placing a kiss on his face. "He is such a kind person!"

Momoi was amazed by how easily the raven haired boy understood his partner without words. She did not know that the cause was that they were basketball partners in high school or it was some kind of couple-thing – but she had a feeling that both of those relationships had a little role in it.


	4. Type

If he wanted to be totally honest, he sometimes felt uncomfortable when he saw how comfortable Satsuki behaved around his Touou teammates, especially Sakurai. They were in the same class, so Aomine had to witness their every little fluffy encounter.

"Ryo-kun is so cute!" Momoi said once as they were walking home. On that day, Momoi overslept, because she had organized data until midnight on the previous day and she forgot her bento at home. Sakurai – just like the little gentleman he was, shared his with her. "And his drawings are pretty too!"

"I never would have thought that you were that adulterous, Satsuki," Aomine said, his arms being enlaced behind his head. Momoi sent him a questioning look. "First Tetsu, now Ryo… What is so special about them, I wonder."

Momoi’s gaze turned from questioning to angry within seconds. She stomped her foot in anger and ran forward without a word. Aomine had a feeling that she would calm down during the night – at least, he really hoped so.

 

It turned out that he was wrong. When they met next morning, Satsuki paid no attention to him, only started walking towards the school without even giving him an angry look, just to acknowledge him being there, walking behind her.

As soon as they stepped into the classroom, Momoi walked up to Sakurai’s desk, smiling down at him with her kindest smile.

"Good morning, Ryo-kun!" She greeted him, which made the shy boy blush.

"S-satsuki-san, good morning!" He replied, his blush spreading on his face.

Aomine could not believe it. Why does Satsuki call Ryo on his first name when he became 'Aomine-kun' on their first day in middle school? But what was more important, why did Satsuki let Ryo call her on her first name?! Aomine bit into his lip to hold back a growl.

He looked at them again and saw as Satsuki gave a wrapped up bento box to Ryo, who took it with a slightly trembling body. Aomine could not take it anymore. He stood up and walked to the two, maneuvering Satsuki behind himself.

"If you do not want to go to the infirmary, you better not eat that, Ryo," he warned the boy and the shaking became more visible – but what he did not except was when Ryo’s expression suddenly became determined.

"O-of course I will! Satsuki-san did this bento with all her heart and I really appreciate it!"

Aomine stood there dumbfounded. He did not understand why the other wanted to sacrifice himself, but when he saw Satsuki hugging the brunette to herself with happy tears in her eyes, he started to think about what if he was the one who lacked some basic knowledge about women.


	5. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the continuation of chapter 2.

The first time the Miracles met with their daughter happened the day after she had given birth. Momoi was sitting in her hospital bed with the little girl in her arms, sleeping peacefully.

When the door opened and her five visitors stepped in – led by her overprotective and really happy husband, Momoi felt happiness bubbling up in her chest. She had been waiting for this moment since her friends had found out she was pregnant and she knew that they were just as happy.

"Momocchi! I am so happy that you are okay!" Kise said, hugging her tightly, then he looked at the bundle in her arms and his mouth hung open. "She is so beautiful!" He breathed, kneeling down beside Momoi’s bed. He stroked the baby’s cheek, carefully not to wake her up.

"I never would have thought that you can be this emotional, Kise," Midorima said, stepping close as well. "She is beautiful indeed."

"What is her name, Satsuki?" Akashi asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yume," replied her husband instead of her and Satsuki shook her head with a fond smile on her lips. Oh, how much she loved that man!

As if she knew that she was the subject of the conversation, Yume stirred in her mothers’ arms and opened her dark blue eyes.

The Miracles cooed at the same time – which could be counted as a really ridiculous reaction from the five most talented basketball players of Japan.

"Her eyes match her hair, don’t you think?" Aomine asked proudly, caressing his daughters’ pink locks. The others nodded in sync.

Suddenly, the baby raised up her arms, whining quietly. Everyone snapped their heads towards her, worry in their eyes.

"It is nice to meet you, Yume-chan," they heard a polite voice. Everyone jumped, then their eyes widened. A little victorious smile appeared on Kurokos’ lips.

Momoi reached the bundle towards Kuroko, who took it away from her and started cradling her in his arms. The little girl beamed up at him, nuzzling to his chest. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Like mother, like daughter…" Kise said out all of their thought.

"Will Yume-chin like sweets?" Atsushi asked, looking down to the baby from behind Kurokos’ shoulder, then he turned away in embarrassment. "Because I would share mines with her…"

"Uwah!" They heard a little voice. 

Atsushi turned back, meeting with wide blue eyes. For a moment he was afraid of the baby start to cry because of how scary he looked, but instead of that, he got the same reaction as Kuroko. At first, he held her in one of his arms with extra caution. He was the strongest from the team and he did not want to crush her – but when she grabbed his T-shirt, pulling him closer, he could not help the tears gathering in his eyes. 

Momoi smiled whole-heartedly. Watching her little girl wrapping the great Generation of Miracles around her little finger was a sight that made her extremely happy. She felt as an arm being wrapped around her shoulder and a kiss was placed on the top of her head. She leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. She knew that that day would be one of the best days in her life.


	6. Touch

If they told them, no one would believe that the best way to give comfort for the great Aomine Daiki was to cuddle with him. Of course, Momoi Satsuki was the only one who knew about this embarrassing solution of his distress. 

It first happened after their graduation from Teiko and the separation of the group. At first, it was totally strange and embarrassing for both of them, but as the years passed by, they acclimated to it and by the time that occasion happened, Aomine was sure about that, he could not have calmed down any other way.

When they stepped into the Momoi residence after Touou’s loss against Seirin, both of them were exhausted – both mentally and physically. Momoi looked at her friend, then she nodded towards the stairs.

"You can use the bathroom first, Dai-chan. You have some spare clothes of yours in my room," she said, touching his shoulder in reassurance. The other only nodded, then walked up to the first floor.

After both of them had showered, Momoi was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hands. She still could not believe that they had lost the match. It was unthinkable that Touou would lose against anyone – although, she knew that she felt that way because Touou was her team.

She felt a light touch on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing her friend with a poker face, but begging eyes. She stood up, taking him by the hand, leading him up to her room. Momoi guided him to the bed and lifted up the covers. The bed was ridiculously small for the both of them, but she knew that they would manage.

When both of them were under the coves, strong arms pulled her to a toned chest and her own arms wrapped automatically around the larger body, her fingers playing with the dark blue locks to give some comfort to their owner.

Aomine was not a crying type, so Momoi was beyond surprised when she felt the hot drops on her face. She did not look up, only pulled the other down by his collar, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Aomine blinked in surprise. They had not kissed for awhile, so that reaction was strange, but not unwanted.

He closed his eyes, kissing her back. He felt as a smile appeared on his lips as Satsuki wrapped her arms around his neck. It was good to know that there was someone who would stick with him no matter what and would never leave him. After they had parted, he hid his face in her neck, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"You are so cute when you are embarrassed, Dai-chan!" Momoi giggled, stroking his hair.

"Shut up, stupid woman!" Aomine grumbled, kissing her neck. Maybe his teammates were right: they acted just like an old married couple.


	7. Firsts

The first time Aomine gave Momoi a piggyback ride happened at the night they ate ice cream with Kise for the first time. After that bastard pushed Momoi to the ground, Aomine had more reasons than one to catch him and beat the shit out of him. Unfortunately, Murasakibara had all the fun, because of some ruined ice cream.

By the time they returned, they found the remaining members of their group in the park nearby to the convenient store with Kuroko bandaging Momoi’s knee.

"Is it better now, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked with worry in his voice, looking up to the girl.

"Yes, thank you, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi answered with a huge blush on her face. She tried to stand up, but winced in pain. "Ouch!"

"In my opinion you rather are taken home on someone’s back or in arms," Midorima said, looking aside. "Not that I am really interested or anything…"

"Here, Sacchin," Atsushi said, giving her one of his precious maiubous from his bag. "Maiubou is the best medicine ever."

Kise only stood there in awe, watching as all of them taking care of Momoi in their own ways. He knew that he should do something too – he only had no idea what. He saw as Aomine passed him, touching Momoi’s shoulder gently.

"Can we go?" He asked on a voice Kise never would have thought he would use. Ever.

Momoi only nodded, smiling happily. As they walked away, Kise see how her smile widened on her face from ear to ear.


End file.
